mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! ---- Official Store Ajr: We are just getting more orders than we can handle so could you please take the official store out of the Monaco-sidebar and put it into the Monaco-toolbox. Thanks,-- 16:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'm going to help with the store instead :) 16:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) yah!-- 16:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Excuse Me... I have read your message and have no further comments at this time. 00:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) What Happened? In what way am I annoying? Until you tell me, I want to orderin the MLN wiki store in peace. :'( Sol9000 (talk) 02:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC) SUPER BOB! Old friend Hey Ajr... I'm sorry I have quit MLN for good... and brickapedia. I am happy to see you are still active! I read that one of the admins is abusing his powers though :(. I'm sorry I will probaly not return... but hey! I said I wouldn't come back but I did. You are my best friend on this wiki and I hope you no that :). (BTW I am still active on another wiki... search up Richardson72 It's my cousins name...) Oh and guess what? Nastajia finally got her own computer! wiki in spanish http://es.miredlego.wikia.com/wiki/Portada -German77 Flex172 This user MUST be blocked. He advertised his mln pages, which are and in the Rank 10 Walkthrough twice and in both the Secret Networker pages. ∆ shop Order See my page 13:22, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree. block him for a LONG time, because bb51 can be beriended by clicking and 50 times.he also added iamlegend29 as a secret networker 13:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Note: I asked VegaDark to check Flex172 and Flex217 ips and that are not hte same-- 15:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, looks like Nitecrew dealt with him. Sorry for not doing it myself. 14:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT!!! An anonymous user, 83.217.165.174, needs to be blocked for using HORRIBLE language on 6 pages on this wiki. Me and Bob have fixed the pages he vandalized. Bobo590 also wants him blocked. 18:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for reverting his edits :) 18:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. 19:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) One qusetion I have one question about my talk page. Is it allowed and possible to move my talk page to my blog page, and have users create a new blog on that page instead of a new message on my talk page? I just think it would be Nice to have a unique and different thing, that has never been done before. 13:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :If you wanted to, sure. Just make a blog (say User Blog:ZER0-0/Talk), and redirect your talk page to it. 14:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Cool! 00:07, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I am coming back! I am coming back after the testing for LEGO Universe is done! I hope to finish MLN soon and then spend most of my time here. Thanks for the welcome, -- 00:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) nebs... if any nebs are sent to you from me please send them back to me..... 20:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) hai Or hear Signatures/Rwojy 19:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :amg stlaker@@@ 19:47, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Can I be in your Symbiosis Module for a few days? I have added you to my friendlist, please accept me. 07:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Ajr! Did you Notice a Big Harvest on your Lego Club Modules Today? Hopefully. Cuz I Don't use MLN anymore but I Still Get Clicks. So I Gave Them all to You. Hope it Helps! Crotocall :Thanks. 22:13, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow, it seems like you're an admin on every wiki i go to! Please visit my new store![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 20:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) What is this What is this, what does it do? #header_username a { color:green; } Is it the username in Userdata (Username My Home My talk MORE^ Log out)? Thanks, -- 16:29, August 13, 2010 (UTC) It's your username color. #header_myhome a #header_mytalk a Those set the other two links after your username. #userData a, #wikiaBranding a This sets the color for all for links. 16:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC)